r5_and_raura_foreverfandomcom-20200214-history
Rydel Lynch
Rydel Mary Lynch (born August 9, 1993) is an american singer, part of the band R5 with her brothers Riker Lynch, Rocky Lynch and Ross Lynch and their best friend, Ellington Ratliff. Early Life Rydel prefers to be a mix of girly and tomboy. She is regularly seen wearing tutu's and has her on unique blend of style. She has many fans as well as the other members and is currently the second oldest in her family. She is the only girl in the band, and people assume that it's special. Yet again, it is. She has been seen dancing at the dance school titled, The Rage.She has many adoring fans as well as her brothers. People say she is the special member out of the group, and family. She is their secret weapon. This is because she is the only girl in the band. She loves to sing, and is the keyboard player in the band. Her innocence and sweet heart are her trademarks, but she is also an amazing dancer and actor. Career She can be seen dancing with her brother Riker in the DVD movie "Sunday School Musical" and on several commercials and dance DVD's, including a recent Sears commercial featuring Vanessa Hudgens and as the lead in a new Bollywood Dance video. She could also be seen in the show "So You Think You Can Dance" with her brother Rocky Rydel also just completed a major dance/video production called AC Zone: The Musical, soon to be released. She was also just featured in a new Nick Cannon movie called "School Gyrls." Rydel plays keyboards, tambourine and sings with R5. Rydel is an elligant dancer, and she also teaches it. She has been seen dancing The Rage/Show me how you burlesque. On the only youtube video of this, particular comments say she added so much sass and fierce into the dance, she even did better than Julianne Hough did in the actual movie. She had also choreographed a dance for LA Hip kids. Sources say she has taught well and knows great moves. For the first time, R5 had Rydel singing a cover of "Call Me Maybe" originally by Carly Rae Jepsen. By far, it was amazing, and she even got the crowd to sing along. She used to sing a cover of " Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard. She also sang" Shut Up And Let Me Go" by The Ting Tings and " 3" by Britney Spears. Trivia *She is the only girl in the band. *Her favourite color is pink. *Rydel's favourite perfume is called ' Pink Sugar'. *She plays keyboard in R5 but also guitar. *She only sung one song in their latest tour, she sang The Ting Ting's "Shut Up and Let Me Go" and fans had enjoyed it. *Rydel has a wikia account, check it out on the Rydel Lynch page in the comments you can find her "RydelR5" Gallery Rydel and Riker..jpg Rydel.jpg Category:Real People Category:Members Category:Females Category:Adults